Thank you
by Foxmania
Summary: Erza is caught by a dark guild and is being tortured for 5 months before fairy tail found her. What will happen between Natsu and Erza after this unfortunate incident? Read to find out.


Natsu x Erza

"Let me go NOW" Erza shouted at the men who had caught her "fairy tail will be here soon and when they come-" a man slapped Erza to shut her up

"Shut your mouth bitch" he said

"Let them come. By the time that they arrive, we will have left" another said and they all laughed

'Guys! Please be quick' Erza thought and wished for her guild mates to arrive soon

Five months later

"BASTARDS GIVE ERZA BACK TO US" an enraged Natsu shouted and the whole fairy tail attacked their enemy. Within two minutes all the dark guild members had been knocked out by the fairies "ERZA" Natsu shouted and run where he had picked her scent "Erza" Natsu said and broke the door where she was. She was unconscious. Natsu broke her chains easily since he had so much power from his rage. Even if they had saved Erza, Natsu wanted to beat more the bastards who made Erza like this. She had many scars on her body and even some injuries and another thing that Natsu noticed when he picked her up, was the scent of semen. If Natsu didn't hold Erza he would kill every one of the dark members.

"Erza" the others shouted as they saw Natsu holding her

"Oh my god" some girls shouted at the sight of a beating and full of scars Erza

"Mira, can you make her better?" Natsu asked her but Mira lowered her head

"I can only heal the injuries she has. Neither I or anyone else can heal the scars that she has" Mira said and Natsu tried to held his tears

"Hahaha" a member of the dark guild started laughing

"What are you laughing at?" Natsu asked him angry

"You should have seen her crying face. She would always scream for you, but you were too late" he said and laughed even louder making Erza's nakamas feel guilty. They thought that if they had been stronger, then Erza wouldn't be, broken, like this.

"Shut up" Natsu said

"She would cry when we tortured her in every way" he continued laughing

"Shut up" Gray said this time

"When we raped her" he said

"SHUT THE FUCK UP" the two mages shouted and hit the guy on his head knocking him out for some weeks.

"Natsu take Erza back to the guild. We will take care of the dark mages and give them to the council" Mira said and he nodded

"I'll come with you" gray said and Natsu nodded at him too.

Normally both Natsu and gray would want to spend their time away from each other, but now that the one who was hurt the most was Erza, they stayed together like Erza would want them to be.

Even if Erza always stopped their arguments by hitting them, they loved her a lot. To gray, Erza was like a big sister who deeply cared for her little brother even if her methods showed something else. To Natsu, Erza was like the mother that he never had. When he couldn't do some things Erza was the one who always helped him. Natsu always liked Erza. She was an idol for him. Actually something better than an idol, she was an angel. She was strong, smart, beautiful and so many other good things.

"Gray sama, Juvia will come with you" Juvia said but Mira stopped her shooing her head

"Juvia" Mira said only her name but Juvia understood that she shouldn't go there and leave the two males alone with Erza.

Natsu and Gray stayed to the infirmary waiting for Erza to wake up. They didn't eat, drink or speak to each other for the whole time. They just sat at their chairs next to the bed where Erza was laying.

"Hm" they heard Erza waking up

"Erza" the two boys said

"KKYYAA" Erza screamed "please stop. No more. I can't any more" Erza shouted and made the boys feel terrible

"Erza it's us. Natsu and gray" Natsu said and grabbed her by her shoulders

"No stop" Erza screamed

"Erza" Gray tried to calm her down "you are at the guild" he said but Erza struggled to get away

"Erza" Natsu hugged her "please" he said and tears started falling from his eyes "it's okay" he assured her and she stopped fighting back "you are home" he said in a calm voice and Erza hugged him back before starting crying

"Na-Natsu" she said and hit him "idiot why were you so late?" Erza hit his chest as hard as she could

"I'm sorry" Natsu cried

"I hate you. I hate you" she said crying while hugging his chest

"I'm really sorry" Natsu apologized

"I-I-I" Erza cried "please don't leave me again" she said hugging Natsu tighter

"Don't worry I won't" Natsu said and kissed her forehead to make her feel better

"Erza are you hungry do you want to eat something?" Gray asked but she shook her head "okay. I will be outside if you need me" he said and left the room

"Gray. How is Erza?" Lucy asked

"She is still hurt from all of this but with our help 'and Natsu's ' she will become her good usual self that we all are afraid of but still love" gray said and everyone sighed in relied

"So Gray why did you leave the room?" Mira asked

'She already is suspecting it' he thought and sighed "because Erza already has someone who will always be there for her" Gray answered and Mira giggled

"I would never have thought that Natsu loved Erza like that. It's a shame that it had to be found like this" Mira said with a sad smile

"We can't do anything about the past my children. What's done is done. We have to move on with our lives. Even if it hurts at the beginning, we have to smile every day for the people that love us" Makarov said and everyone smiled before nodding. After makarov's speech everyone try to do their usual routine until it was time for them to go home

"Mira née are you coming?" Lisanna asked her sister

"You two go ahead. I'll go check Erza and then will come too" she said and her siblings nodded before leaving "Erza do you need something?" Mira asked when she entered the room "I guess neither of you don't want anything" she said smiling when she saw both Erza and Natsu sleeping. Natsu was hugging Erza very protectively and Erza had her arms and head resting on his chest "goodnight Erza, goodnight Natsu" Mira said and left the two alone.

Erza's dream

"Hehehe Titania" a man that had been torturing her for these months said

"it's time for your punishment" another said

"No please don't" Erza said and suddenly chains appeared out of nowhere and caught her

"You have been a bad girl. You know what happens to bad girls, don't you?" He asked but Erza didn't answer "answer me bitch" he slapped her so she would answer

"They are being punished" Erza muttered and the men beside her laughed

"Exactly so now you will be punished" he said and unzipped his pants

"No please…please don't, I beg you" Erza said but they just laughed harder

End of dream

"NNNNOOOO" Erza screamed and woke up

"Erza" Natsu said

"Natsu" she cried and hugged him

"What happened?" He said worried "did you have a nightmare?" He asked and she slowly nodded "don't worry, I am here. I said that I would protect you and I will" Natsu said and started kissing her forehead to calm her down "here" he gave her his scarf "It will keep your nightmares away" he said and Erza nodded before trying to sleep.

After that Erza slept like a baby until the morning came and Mira woke the two

"Come on you two wake up" she said

"Mira? What time is it?" Natsu asked

"It's almost noon. Erza you will come with me. Yesterday I let you with Natsu because you were still recovering from the incident, but today I have to treat properly your wounds and bath you" Mira said but Erza hugged Natsu showing that she wasn't going to go anywhere without him "okay Natsu can come too, but he will be outside of the room" Mira said and Erza nodded before getting up.

Mira treated the wounds that everyone could see before ordering Natsu to get out of the room

"Na-Natsu" Erza said shuttering

"Don't worry I'll be outside" Natsu said and she nodded

"Now Erza this might hurt a little more than the other injuries" Mira said as she took of Erza's clothes.

Natsu could hear, thanks to his great hearing that Erza tried to hide her pain. He knew that she tried to do her best to show that she was recovering very quickly, but he knew the truth.

"Okay, we are done. Now let's go and take a bath. Just the two of us" Mira said it in a normal voice so Natsu could hear her

"O-okay" Erza agreed

"We can make anything perverted" Mira said and Natsu blushed "we can see whose boobs are bigger" Mira giggled and grabbed a little Erza's boobs making her moan "oops I forgot. Natsu is outside. Let's go inside" Mira said knowing that Natsu could hear her "Natsu we are going to take a bath" Mira shouted

"Um okay I will go and eat something, but I'll be back when you are over" Natsu shouted and Mira giggled

"Don't worry Erza. You will be fine with me too. I know that I'm not your beloved Natsu, but we used to be good friends if you have forgotten" Mira said and took her to the bath

"There how is the water?" Mira asked Erza

"It's good" Erza answered and let Mira wash her

"Fufufu" Mira suddenly left a smile and got Erza's attention "tell me Erza. How do you feel about Natsu?" Mira asked and saw that Erza's cheek became red

"Natsu makes me feel safe" she answered blushing

"So you love him, right?" Erza's face became like her hair color when Mira asked that "you haven't answer me" Mira said

"Yes" Erza whispered and Mira giggled

"What? I didn't get that" Mira teased her

"Yes I do love Natsu" Erza said a little louder and Mira smiled

"That's what I wanted to hear" Mira said and they finished the bath "here wear this" Mira gave her a white dress that reached a little after her knees and of course some underwear.

"Natsu we are done" Mira shouted and they came out "so how does Erza look?" She asked him

"She looks beautiful" Natsu said and made Erza blush

"Take her to the infirmary again and I'll bring something for her to eat before you take her outside for a walk" Mira winked at him

"Come on" Natsu offered his hand which Erza accepted and they went to the infirmary

"I'm here with the food. Natsu feed her" Mira said

"What? Why me?" He asked

"What so you mean why you? Erza is more comfortable with you. You don't want her not to feel safe, do you?" Mira said

"Of course not, I promised her that I would protect her" Natsu said and Mira smiled

"Here. Now feed her" she ordered an he nodded

"Erza say ah" Natsu said and Erza blushing opened her mouth "good girl" he commented and she blushed even more.

After Erza finished the food, she sighed that it had finally ended. It was too embarrassing for her.

"Now you can eat the cake" he said "say ah" she opened her mouth

'I missed the cake' she thought 'it's still delicious' Erza said out loud

"Indeed it is" Natsu said and took a bite himself

"Hey that's my cake" Erza pouted and Natsu laughed

"Here one for you" he said and gave her a bite "and two for me" he added laughing and Erza hit his shoulder

"No it's mine" she said and tried to take the plate with the cake from him, but Natsu didn't let her and stretched his hand

"No it's not. Mira said to feed you, she didn't say that I couldn't have a bite myself" Natsu said and Erza stretched her hand too

"But I love cakes" she pouted

"If you want for me to continue feeding you the cake then you have to ask me to give it" Natsu said

"Can you feed me?" Erza asked "please" she said blushing and Natsu blushed too from her cuteness

"Say ah" Natsu said

"Ah" Erza opened her mouth and Natsu fed her

'She is so cute' Natsu thought as he stared at her while she was eating the cake

"Good girl you ate all of it" Natsu pated her head "come on let's go outside so you can see the others" Natsu said and she nodded hugging his arm before they got out "hey minna Erza is out" Natsu shouted and everyone's attention turned to them.

Erza blushed so much because everyone was looking at her. Normally she wouldn't care if people would see her, but she had experienced hell over these five months and Natsu made her feel safe. She wanted to stay close to him. Erza hid her face to his chest.

"Erza what's wrong?" Natsu asked her

"I'm embarrassed" she whispered so Natsu could hear her

"Oh my, look at them. Being so lovey dovey" Mira commented

"Juvia is so happy for Erza San. Now Juvia has one less love rival. The only one that remains is her" Juvia said and then pointed at Lucy "go find yourself a boyfriend quick" Juvia shouted and Lucy blushed

"What?" Lucy screamed "I don't like Gray like you do. He is all yours. When will you get that?" Lucy shouted embarrassed

"See Erza? You don't have to be embarrassed? All members in here are weirdos. Well, some are more than others" Natsu pointed Lucy and laughed

"I heard that" Lucy shouted at him and all the members started laughing, even Erza giggled a little. That made everyone really happy, seeing Erza with a smile. They all smiled

"Let's party" Cana shouted and everyone cheered

"You don't have to be embarrassed when you are with our family" Natsu said with a grin and Erza nodded happily

"You are right" Erza said and they started partying.

"Yo flame brain" Gray shouted

"What did you call me stripper?" Natsu shouted at him

"Who are you calling a stripper you stupid lizard" gray said in Natsu's face

"Obviously you or maybe your stripping habit has caused you eye problems?" Natsu said

"Let's go settle this" Gray challenged him

"Go wear your clothes first and then I'll come" Natsu said and Gray left to find his clothes 'hehehe this round is mine' he thought pride of himself

"Natsu you shouldn't fight with Gray" Erza said

"Sorry but he asked for it" Natsu apologized and suddenly a chair hit his head "who the fuck threw it?" Natsu asked

"Gihihi…why? What are you going to do salamander?" Gajeel asked grinning

"I'll beat you" Natsu shouted and turned to Erza for a moment "here take it until I come back from beating the hell out of them" Natsu said and gave her his scarf to wear

"Okay" Erza agreed

"Also you can cheer me up like Juvia does for that stripper" Natsu said and Erza nodded blushing "come here you bastards" Natsu shouted and left to fight his nakama

"So Erza when will you tell Natsu that you like him?" Mira asked her

"I want hear about that as well" Lucy said

"Juvia too" Juvia said and sat with them

"Wh-why should I tell my feelings first? Aren't boys supposed to do that?" Erza said clearly embarrassed "also Natsu doesn't like me the way I like him" Erza said

"Oh really?" All of them said

"Would he give his scarf to you if he didn't like you?" Mira asked and the girls giggled

"He would give it to anyone" Erza said

"Would he feed you and tease you?" Lucy said and Erza gulped

"You know how childish Natsu is" she said

"Would he stay by your side all the time and give you his hand or even better let you hid your embarrassed face on his chest?" Juvia said giggling

"Come on Erza. We can all see that Natsu likes you back" Mira said

"And we want you to be happy" Lucy continued

"And if you wait Natsu San to ask you out, then you will wait a lot" Juvia concluded

"Yeah you know how boys in our guild are. The only one who shows his feelings is Romeo" Mira said and Romeo sneezed

"So you want me to tell him first?" Erza asked and the girls nodded "I don't know it's too embarrassing" Erza still had doubts

"Oh if you are worried about the date, leave it to me" Mira said

"Me and Juvia can make you a beauty for your date" Lucy said and Juvia nodded

"Now go ask him out" Mira said

"What? Right now?" Erza asked

"Yes" the three girls said

"Okay fine" Erza said and got up heading to Natsu "Na-Natsu" Erza whispered embarrassed

"What is it Erza?" He asked

"I want to say" Erza stated blushing even more "em are you free tomorrow?" She asked and Natsu nodded

"Yeah, why?" He asked

"I was wondering…um…would like it…if we could go and…you know eat something? Just the two of us" now every member looked at Erza

"Did Erza just ask Natsu out?" Some members said

"They grow so quickly" Makarov cried happily

"Sure, I would love that" Natsu grinned and everyone cheered

"Great, come tomorrow to fairy hills. 6 o'clock, be there" Mira said and she with the other two girls dragged Erza away

"Okay" Natsu said

"Natsu what are you standing here for? You have to go and find yourself something good to wear" Lisanna said

"Can't I wear my usual clothes?" He asked and lisanna face palmed

"No you can't. If you don't have any, then we are going now to get you some" she said and dragged him away

'Poor Natsu' the men of the guild thought as they watched the unfortunate kid being dragged away.

The next day

"Where is he? He is late" Mira said

"Mira, only 15 seconds have passed" Erza said

"So? He should be here twenty minutes earlier" Mira exclaimed "come on Mira you are overreacting" Erza tried to calm her down

"I think that Mira is right. Natsu should be here on his time but knowing him, he will be late" Lucy said and Juvia nodded

*knock knock*

"It must be him" Erza said excited "do I look okay?" Erza asked the girls

"No you don't look okay Erza San" Juvia said "you look perfect" she added and hugged her

"Thank you" Erza thanked her

"Hey! I brought some things" Natsu said to Mira when she opened the door for him

"Oh! How sweet" Mira said "you brought roses, you are so romantic" Mira said and Natsu grinned "you also brought"

"Strawberry cake" Natsu continued for her "since Erza loves it I thought that it would be a good idea to bring it" Natsu said and Mira smiled

"Indeed it is a great idea" Mira said with a smile

"So where should I take her?" Natsu asked her "Lis said that you prepared everything" he said

"Not entirely. Actually I didn't do almost anything" Mira said

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu asked

"I mean, I learned that there is a festival somewhere and you will go there. After that you will go and have a picnic at a hill. It will be so romantic" Mira started thinking of their date "also you will tell her how you feel" Natsu blushed at the last comment

"Mira are you two coming?" Lucy shouted

'Thanks Luce you just saved me' Natsu thought and tried to get in but Mira stopped him

'No boys allowed in. Don't forget' she said with her eyes and Natsu gulped before nodding

"I'll go get her, you wait here" Mira said

"Okay" Natsu said and stayed outside waiting for Mira to bring Erza

"No, no I can't" Erza said as Mira dragged her

"Erza you can't stay here" the other girls pushed her

"But I'm really nervous. I haven't been on a date before. I don't know what to do" Erza shouted

"You don't have to do anything. Boys do all the work, you just have to enjoy the date" Lucy explained and Erza slowly nodded

"Okay, fine" Erza said and opened the door by herself

"Enjoy your date" the girls pushed Erza toward Natsu and shut the door

"Hey" Erza shouted at the girls before realizing that Natsu was hugging her

"Are you okay?" He asked and Erza nodded

"Oh yeah I forgot to say that you have already a carriage to go to the festival" Mira shouted and closed again the door, before the two mages heard a horn

"That must be it" Erza said and Natsu slowly nodded "come on" they slowly entered the wagon and it started heading toward their destination

'I'm not feeling sick' Natsu happily thought

"I'm not feeling sick. Transportation is so good when you are not sick" Natsu shouted and Erza giggled

"Excuse me sir, but how far is the city where the festival is held?" Erza asked the driver

"It's not that far Mrs Dragneel. We will be at our destination in thirty minutes" he said and the two mages blushed

"Em thank you" Erza thanked him and they stayed silent for some minutes

"Erza" Natsu said and broke the silence

"What is it Natsu?" She asked

"I forgot to tell you something" he said

"And what is that?" She asked

"I forgot to tell you that you look really beautiful" he said blushing

"Thank you" Erza said looking down to hide her embarrassment

"Also you don't have to be nervous" he said and Erza faced him "this is my first date too, so neither do I know what to do" he said grinning "but I want us to have an unforgettable date" he said and Erza smiled before sitting next to him and hugged him

"Thank you Natsu" she said while hugging him "I want us to remember this date as well" she said smiling

The two mages talked about random things until they finally arrived at their destination

"We are here mr and mrs Dragneel" the man said and they exited it the carriage blushing

"So when will you be back?" Natsu asked him

"I won't be back" he answered

"And how are we supposed to go home then?" Erza asked

"Miss Mira said that you would come back with the train" he answered

"But there aren't any trains to magnolia for today" she said

"Oh yeah she said to give you this" he gave them a key

"What's that?" Natsu asked

"It's the key for your room to the hotel over there" he said and pointed at a large building

"Our room?" They both asked and looked at each other before looking away embarrassed

"I will be going now. Goodbye mr and Mrs Dragneel" he shouted and left them

"Em let's go" Natsu said and Erza nodded and hugged his arm

When they arrived at the festival

"Wow it's so beautiful" Erza said amazed

"I have seen better" Natsu said

"Oh" was Erza's response and Natsu thought that he made her sad

"But yeah it's very beautiful" he said and saw that Erza smiled

"It's my first time going on a festival other than fairy tail's" she said

"Really?" He asked and she nodded "great. I'll show you that festivals like that can be fun too" he said and she nodded happily

"It was great, wasn't it?" Natsu said when they entered they room and as they were expecting, since Mira arranged it, the room had only one bed

"Indeed it was" Erza said and they sat on the bed next to each other without talking "Natsu" Erza called his name

"What is it?" He asked her as noticed that she was red "hey what is it? You are red, are you okay?" He said and put his lips on her forehead "you don't have a fever" he said

"I know that I don't have a fever" Erza said and pushed Natsu "I want to say something" Erza said

"What?" Natsu asked and suddenly remembered Mira's words 'you will confess'

"I wanted to tell you that…" Erza was blushing too much and couldn't continue

"Tell me what?" Natsu sat closer to her and put his hand on her cheek

"I wanted to thank you" Erza said looking away "not just for this date but for being here for me, not only now that I went through this but for always, you have been saving me every time I needed someone to help me" she said still looking down "what I want to say by that is" Erza was interrupted by Natsu

He made her look at him and kissed her on the lips. She didn't know what to do at first, so she only looked wide eyed before closing her eyes and responding to his kisses.

"I love you too" Natsu said with his grin and Erza blushed more than her scarlet hair

"Me too" she said hiding her head to his chest

"Hey don't be embarrassed. You are the girlfriend of Natsu Dragneel, the son of igneel" Natsu shouted and made Erza giggle

"I don't remember you asking me to be your girlfriend" she teased him and he laid her to the bed before started kissing her neck

"Oh? Then why would you let me kiss you here?" He said and kissed her lips lots of times "and with tongue" he added and put his tongue in her mouth

"Ok fine you are my boyfriend" Erza said when Natsu let her take a breath

"Good" he said and kissed her more times

When they finished kissing each other since they were tired they decided to sleep

"I love you" Natsu said to her and Erza giggled

"Say it again" she ordered him

"I love you. I love you. I love you" Natsu said and Erza smiled

"I love you too" Erza said and they shared a kiss before going to sleep.

At the guild the next day

"Where are they? I am so excited to know if they are together" Mira said

"Mira calm down. They will soon be here. I'm sure of it" Lucy said

"How can you say that? Aren't you excited to know if they are together?" Mira asked

"No, because I know that they will be together" Lucy said and suddenly the doors were kicked

"We are back" Natsu shouted "and have good news" he shouted and Erza smiled

"Here it is. They are going to say that they are together" Mira screamed from happiness

"I got over my transportation weakness" Natsu shouted and everyone looked stunned

They sure didn't expect that.

"That's your good news?" Mira cracked a smile

"Yes, all it takes is this" he said and kissed Erza on the lips in front of them

"KKYYAA" the girls screamed

"Good work" the men of the guild said

"There are together" Mira shouted

"Yes we are and if someone of you try to hit on my girlfriend I'll kill you Natsu shouted and hugged Erza protectively

"Let's party" Cana shouted and everyone cheered.

It was one of the best parties ever, especially for the couple, since they spend all of their time kissing in front of their guild mates.

The End.


End file.
